


second chance

by sapphfics



Series: femslash100 [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: ...let it go, Drabble, F/F, in my head elsa's last name is snow, the pairing tag looks Ugly bc this show refuses to give them last names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: "Marian was cursed. She and her husband and son, have gone to New York – in my world. She’ll be safe there, I promise.”





	second chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afterandalasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/gifts).



> Originally written for in 2015 for femslash100's drabble tag 6, with the prompt "Once Upon a Time - Elsa/Marian: second chance".

Emma tells her the news, via some fancy magic mirror Regina loaned her.

“Marian was cursed. She and her husband and son, have gone to New York – in my world. She’ll be safe there, I promise.”

“But how can you be sure?” Elsa asks, worry creasing her brow.

“I just… know, okay? You need to trust me.” Emma says.

Elsa knows she does, but Emma’s gone before she can say it.

Elsa knows everyone deserves a second chance, even her, and Marian deserves better than anyone, except maybe Anna.

It doesn’t stop her worrying, though. Or her heart growing colder. 


End file.
